callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
AUG
:For similarly named weapons, see AUG A3 and AUG HBAR. The AUG is a bullpup assault rifle featured in Call of Duty: Black Ops. Campaign The AUG is used by Hudson and all the members of the CIA in "WMD" with a Suppressor, a Swarovski Scope, and Yukon camouflage. A few enemies also wield this weapon. It is the signature weapon of Grigori Weaver. Multiplayer Unlocked at level 26, the AUG is very powerful, killing in three hits at close-medium range, and four at long range. This, combined with its fast rate of fire, gives the AUG the second highest damage per second of any gun in the game at both close and long range, equal with the Famas. Its high damage per second makes the AUG a very versatile weapon, able to hold its own against most SMG's in close quarters, and making it one of the most effective mid-range weapons in the game. The AUG's only significant flaw is its moderate recoil. While the recoil is centered and fairly controllable at close to mid range, its random (and somewhat unpredictable) side-to-side kick when firing in full auto puts it at a disadvantage at long rage compared to other, more controllable weapons. This can, however, be easily countered by firing the weapon in short bursts. The weapon's high rate of fire will also quickly chew through its thirty-round magazine, as well as its ammo supply, making Extended Mags or Dual Mags, Sleight of Hand and Scavenger advisable. Unlike all other guns, when using an ACOG Scope the AUG receives its trademark Swarovski Scope, which arguably provides a much clearer view on target than most other scopes. However, like the other assault rifles, this scope will dramatically increase the AUG's recoil, and at random intervals the gun's recoil will "jump", causing it to go wildly off target. While the recoil can be off-putting, at mid range the clearness of the sight can help put down enemies long before the gun begins to jump. The AUG has very similar statistics to another assault rifle, the Famas, possessing the exact same damage and rate of fire, similar reload times, and sharing nearly identical iron-sights as well. The difference between the AUG and Famas lies in the recoil. While the Famas kicks up and to the right most of the time, the AUG stays more centered and the recoil can go in all four directions (mostly up and to the left or right). The Famas' uni-directional recoil is slightly more predictable and controllable at longer ranges, and better suited to burst firing. However, the more centered nature of the AUG's recoil arguably lends itself better to sustained full-auto fire at middle ranges, where the Famas' recoil is liable to pull a player's aim off target. Also, as of Title Update 10 (released June 23rd, 2011), the AUG and most other assault rifles are now superior to the Famas in terms of ADS time and hip fire spread, giving the AUG the advantage at close and middle range. With the patching of the Famas, the AUG is currently the most effective assault rifle in close quarters situations, where recoil isn't an issue. Attachments thumb|250px|right|Attachment Overview *Grenade Launcher *Flamethrower *ACOG Scope (Swarovski Scope) *Red Dot Sight *Reflex Sight *Masterkey *Suppressor *Dual Mag *Infrared Scope *Extended Mag Zombies This weapon is available in the Nazi Zombie maps "Five", Kino der Toten, Ascension, Call of The Dead, and Shangri-La, and in the Black Ops versions of Nacht Der Untoten, Verrückt, Shi No Numa, and Der Riese. It is only available via the Mystery Box. It always appears with the Swarovski Scope attachment. In the Wii edition it can be found in Kino der Toten in the Theater Room under the auto turret, for 1200 points. The AUG has decent damage and a fast rate of fire, and a significant ammo reserve, making it an effective gun un-pack-a-punched until around wave 17, if aiming for headshots. The Swarovski Scope is a double-edged sword; on the one hand, it provides a clearer view on target and allows for easier headshots, however it also increases the ADS time, making hip-firing advisable in close-quarters. Speed Cola is highly recommended, as the fast rate of fire will burn through a magazine very quickly. Combined with Double Tap Root Beer, the already high rate of fire means that the gun can run out of ammo very quickly if it is not conserved. Deadshot Daiquiri can be very useful on the maps Call Of The Dead and Shangri-La, combining with the scope to create a potent weapon for headshots. When Pack-aAPunched the AUG becomes the "AUG-5OM3", (a combination of 'AUG' and 'Awesome', in leet speak). Pack-A-Punching it will add a powerful Masterkey underbarrel shotgun. The Masterkey comes with 36 rounds and can kill Hellhounds with one shot up to at least round 25. Note that the Masterkey itself is not Pack-A-Punched and when firing the muzzle flash will be violet and exit from the AUG barrel. The AUG's decent ammo capacity, power, headshot capabilities and extra gained masterkey make it a worthy gun to Pack-A-Punch. Gallery :For Camouflage images, click here AUG_1st_Person_BO.png|The AUG. AUGadsBO.jpg|Iron sights. Player AUG.png|A player using the AUG in Black Ops. BlackOpsAugSwarovskiScopeReticle.JPG|Aiming down the Swarovski Scope. AUG_in_Wii.jpg|The purchase point for the AUG in the Wii version of Kino der Toten. WMD Skydiving CoDBO Reveal Trailer.jpg|Hudson skydiving. Note, two AUGs. AUG with Yukon Camouflage held by Weaver.jpg|Weaver with his AUG. Note that it lacks a foregrip AUGSOME.jpg|Side-view of the AUG. Note the missing trigger. augsome.jpg|The "AUG-50M3" AUG-5OM3 Masterkey Kino der Toten.jpg|The "AUG-5OM3" when switching to the shotgun YW.jpg|ADS the Pack-a-Punched Swaroski. Note the yellow lens Silenced_AUG_Other_View.jpg|Another view of the AUG in "WMD" Trivia *The AUG appears in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 in its LMG configuration, the AUG HBAR. *In the E3 demo, instead of holding onto the foregrip or the handguard, the player's character seems to hold onto the trigger guard. *When the Swarovski Scope is attached to the AUG, the rails are removed. *Originally, the AUG had a unique reload animation, but it has been changed to the reload animation of the AUG HBAR from'' Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2''. *The AUG will always has a Grip in multiplayer unless an underbarrel attachment is chosen. *The AUG in the campaign has no camouflage applied to the scope while in multiplayer any camouflage applied to the AUG fully covers the entire weapon (with the exception of the Gold camouflage). *In "WMD", friendly members use AUGs without a Suppressor attached, although, until your cover is blown, their AUGs will sound like they are Suppressed. *Adding a Grenade Launcher, Masterkey or a Flamethrower will give the AUG a unique heat shield. The AUG is also the only assault rifle that receives a heat shield from all three of the underbarrel attachments. *The Masterkey on the AUG-50M3 will not produce a muzzle flash when fired; it appears to come from the main barrel of the AUG. Also when switching to the Masterkey with the AUG-50M3, it's name stays "AUG-50M3". *During the window breach in "WMD", one of the Spetsnaz killed during the breach may also drop an AUG, with the same camouflage as those used by the player and his squad-mates. *On the Wii version of'' Call of Duty: Black Ops, the AUG is gray for default. *There is a glitch when the player uses Red Dot Sight attachment. The Red Dot Sight will look unconnected to the gun, and hover above the gun. *There is a glitch while aiming down this weapons sights with its Swarovski Scope. When aiming, the scope will seem to dislodge from the gun and move further back, towards the player's "eyes". *When watching kill cams, the rails will move backwards as if they were the charging handle, however this only occurs when sights are attached. *The AUG model is missing the trigger. *The AUG's iron sights are identical to those of the FAMAS and G11. *When the AUG is equipped with an Infrared Scope the center speed is not lowered, while with the ACOG it is. *On "WMD", sometimes when Hudson opens the doors, the Swarovski Scope gains the Yukon camouflage until he brings his gun back down (confirmed on the Wii). *The pick-up icon shows the foregrip folded up. *The AUG and the Enfield both share several interesting similarities. As well as having similar iron-sights and the same damage profile, the two rifles; **Are both bullpup assault rifles **Feature Olive Camo on parts of the weapon by default **Both appear in ''Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2'' ''in their LMG configurations, as the AUG HBAR and L86 LSW **Both appear at some point in the game with a masterkey and a scope (the only two weapons in the game to have an underbarrel and another attachment at the same time) **Both receive a unique sight with the ACOG Scope attachment (the Swarovski Scope and the SUSAT Sight) ru:AUG Category:Assault Rifles Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops Weapons